


Prologue

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus, Cunnilingus, Dean x OFC - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Smut, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Dean and Morgan have been dating for almost a year when she finally brings up her desire to try some new things in the bedroom. Dean, being the sexually adventurous guy that he is, is on board.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Kinktober 2019. Because any exploration of kinks should always be discussed with your partner beforehand. Preferably in depth. This is written in the spirit of SSC (Safe, Sane, Consensual) kink. Always smut responsibly. I apologize for nothing.

They tumble through the door into the dark storage room, lips locked together in a sloppy wet kiss. Dean kicks the door closed and pushes her up against it, his hands already finding their way under her t-shirt, fingertips playing along the edge of her bra. Both of them are breathing hard, stealing the air from each other while their hands fumble at buttons and zippers, fingers pulling on fabric, frantic to feel skin against skin. 

Her hands settle on his ass, dragging him impossibly closer, the feeling of his firm bulge against her making the coil in her belly tighten. That ass. She loves it. Right now, she wants to smack it, hard, but she resists the urge, instead moving her hands up his back to tear the flannel from his body.

Dean’s lips on her neck are driving her crazy. He finds the spot below her ear and grazes it with his teeth. She almost wishes he would bite, but then his tongue flicks over the spot and breathed words trickle into her ear.

“Fuck. Need you so bad, sweetheart.” 

Instead of responding with words, she slips her hand into his pants, button and zipper already undone, and palms his cock. She can feel the pre-come already oozing out of the tip and she collects it, bringing her fingers to her lips, tasting him while provocatively sucking her fingers. His eyes darken at the sight of her tongue and lips on her fingers. 

With an impatient grunt, he slides his own hand into her jeans, fingers finding her soaked pussy and easily slipping inside her. She moans around the two fingers still in her mouth, pulling them out to tug on his hair, capturing his lips with hers. She whimpers into his mouth when he finds her clit, blunt fingertip rubbing it firmly for a second, two, then withdrawing. 

He steps back only long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, carelessly throwing it away into the darkness. She takes the opportunity to divest herself of her own top, dropping it on the floor. Then he is on her again, tongue stroking hers with quiet desperation. Her fingers tangle in his short hair, her other hand coming to rest on his shoulder with gentle pressure. He takes the hint and starts to work his way down her body. He stops briefly to pay attention to her nipples, which are so hard they almost hurt. His touch is a relief as if he has taken some pressure off. 

She pushes gently on his shoulder and he smirks up at her before resuming his trail down her body. His hands grab the waistband of her jeans and push them down her legs, his lips following until he is on his knees. She steps out of the jeans and pushes them aside with her foot, focusing instead of the feeling of his hands caressing the back of her calves, up past the sensitive back of her knees, all the way up her thighs to cup her ass. He curls his fingers into her panties at the back and starts to pull them down, but stops himself to bury his face against her pussy. He inhales deeply, then looks up at her through those thick lashes of his, his eyes dark with desire in the light filtering in from the hallway outside.

Both her hands now rest on his head, fingers tangled in the short hair, nails scraping lightly against his scalp. She feels his shiver when he pushes her panties all the way to her feet, and she steps out of them. With her back against the door, she drapes one leg over his shoulder and pulls his head closer. His hands fly up to spread her pussy open for him, she feels his breath fan over the pulsing flesh. She needs him to touch her.

He knows though, and before she has time to draw another breath, she feels his tongue, warm and wet and soft, against her folds, tasting her. His lips latch onto her clit, and his tongue finds all the places that push her inexorably towards the peak. She feels one thick finger slip inside her, then another. He finds the right spot almost immediately and her fingers clench in his hair. He grunts at the slight pain but does not stop. 

She can no longer keep quiet.

“Dean. Fuck. Right there. Make me come, baby.”

He hums delightedly, and the vibration is the last straw. The coil snaps, her thighs clench around his head, holding him tightly while her body shakes and she coats his fingers with her fluids. He does not stop and coaxes one more climax out of her before she pushes him away, too sensitive to keep going.

Panting, she looks down at him still on his knees, his chin glistening wet in the low light. One hand has dropped down to stroke his cock. Her legs buckling, she sinks down and straddles his lap. His hand holds his cock still while she settles, sinking down on him, enveloping his cock in her warm wet pussy, still throbbing from her orgasms.

He grunts right by her ear, his hands coming up to wrap around her back, holding her steady. Her body feels heavy, languid. She rolls her hips, raising herself up slightly, then sinking back down, reveling in the feeling of his cock filling her up so completely.

She is soft and pliant when he shifts them so she is leaning against the door again. Her body is blocking almost all of the light, but there is enough for them to see. His powerful thighs keep her legs spread while he thrusts slowly into her. One large hand supports her back, the other tangles in her hair, resting at the base of her head. She lets her body relax into his hands, trusting him to hold her safely. 

“Baby, I need...fuck...I--,” he pants brokenly, and she nods.

“Do it, Dean. Fuck me,” she breathes in response.

With a choked groan, Dean lays her down on her back, his hands coming to rest on either side of her head, where he supports most of his weight. Her legs come up to wrap around his waist, one hand at the back of his head, the other holding onto his arm. His bicep is trembling beneath her fingers. Then there is no time to feel anything other than his cock pumping into her hard and fast, Dean chasing his own release.

She pulls his head down and breathes against his ear.

“Come for me, Dean. I want your come. I want all of it.”

He buries his head in the crook of her neck, his cry when he comes muffled, but vibrating through her whole body. She feels the throbbing of his cock as he comes inside her, and she feels tears well up in her eyes from sheer emotion.

She brushes her fingers through his hair, while he places soft kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. He has collapsed next to her, his body pressed so close against hers that she can barely tell where she ends and he begins. 

“Dean..:”

“Hmm?” He sounds completely sated and content.

“...nothing.”

“‘kay.”

* * *

Later, in their room, she rummages through the dresser for a clean change of clothes after her shower when Dean comes back from his. She moves aside to let him have his turn at the dresser while she pulls her t-shirt on. She emerges from the shirt to find him staring at her with a thoughtful expression.

“What?”

“Hm? Oh. Just wondering what you chose not to talk about earlier,” Dean probed carefully.

She smiled ruefully and shook her head. Of course, he noticed.

“Just a thought. It didn’t seem like the right time to bring it up,” she explained.

“Ok? What about now?” Dean asked.

“Uhm...yeah, I guess. Ok,” she conceded, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull on her jeans.

Dean waited for her to speak, putting on his own clean clothes in the meantime, then taking a seat on the small sofa, facing her.

“Ok, look, I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” she started.

Dean made a face at her.

“Ugh, this is so awkward.”

“Honey, no. You never have to feel awkward with me,” Dean reassured her. Then he frowned. “Unless...are you breaking up with me?” The hurt was evident in his voice.

“God! Dean, no,” she hurried to assure him. “I love you, you dork. You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future.”

“Ok, good,” he smiled, clearly feeling better. “So what is this thing you want to talk about?”

She took a deep breath and looked straight at Dean.

“How would you feel about maybe mixing things up a little?” She waved her hand vaguely to take in the room. “In the bedroom, I mean,” she clarified.

Dean frowned, once more insecure.

“Why? Am I doing something wrong? Do you not like it?”

“No, Dean, that’s not it at all. I’m very satisfied.” She gave him a pointed look. “Very,” she emphasized. 

“Ok...then why? And how do you mean, exactly?”

“Well, there are some things I’ve done before that I really liked and would like to try with you. And I was thinking, maybe there’s stuff you’ve done that you’d like to do with me. Y’know?”

Dean cocked his head and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

“Like, what things?” His tone was genuinely curious.

“I was thinking we could each make a list, then we’d trade lists and give the other the chance to veto anything we’re not comfortable with,” she suggested.

Dean nodded slowly, his expression telling her he was already on board.

“Yeah, ok, I can make a list,” he agreed.

“Great,” she flashed a smile at him. Getting up, she rummaged around the desk for a moment, then came back with two notepads and two pens, handing one of each to Dean.

“Oh, we’re doing this now?”

“Yeah, if that’s ok?”

“No, yeah,” Dean nodded, grabbing the pen and notepad and propping them on his leg.

The next half hour was spent in silence as they each wrote down a list of things they wanted to try with each other. Dean was actually done before her but waited while she finished her list. She handed it to him, feeling a little apprehensive. Before she even looked at Dean’s list, she watched him react to hers. His eyebrows climbed as he went down the list and she started to feel like this had been a bad idea. Until she caught him reaching down to adjust himself. He glanced up and noticed her watching him, his ears turning a little pink. She just smirked and looked down at his list.

Eventually, they ended up with a list of thirty things, fifteen things each. She looked over the list and felt elated. 

“Well, this is gonna be an adventure,” she chuckled.

“I love adventures,” Dean grinned back at her. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
